gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep.8 (Part 2)
Plot (Over challenge area.) Jeff: '''Come in guys! (Team Monkey comes in.) '''Jeff: '''I will now bring in the new Team Incredible. (Team Incredible comes in.) '''Jeff: Teri was voted out at the last Tribal Council. Anyway Miss Simian, I will take it back. (Miss Simian hands Jeff the Immunity Idol.) Jeff: 'Once again, Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will play tug-of-war. Of course, you will be pulling a rope trying to get a bag. If your team wins the round, you'll get a point. First team to 3 points wins immunity and is safe from Tribal Council tonight. As for the losing tem, you'll have to go to Tribal Council where one person will be voted out tonight. Team Incredible, you have an extra player, so you'll have to sit out one person. I'll give you a minute to strategize. (1 minute later.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, Anton will be sitting out for Team Incredible. Alright the first round starts, NOW! (Both teams start pulling the rope in opposite directions.) '''Jeff: '''Remember, no part of your body can go over the white line. '''Miss Simian: '''LIKE WE DON'T ALREADY KNOW THAT! '''Darwin: '''Dude, this rope is so slippery, and I can't grasp. '''Jeff: '''Well your gonna have to find a way to do so. At no time shall any of your team members let go of the rope. '''Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! That's ridiculous! (Miss Simian gives the rope a big tug which causes Gumball to step over the white line.) '''Jeff: '''Team Monkey wins round one. '''Miss Simian: '''Yes! '''Carrie: '''Nice going Gumball. '''Gumball: '''Whatever. '''Jeff: '''Alright for round two, the person who was previously in the front will now move to the back. We'll be rotating. (Gumball and Miss Simian move to the back, while Emily and Tobias move to the front.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, round two starts now. '''Gumball: '''Come on Teri, you can do it. (Gumball takes out his Teri doll.) '''Gumball: '''I'm glad you're with us today. Now I know we'll win. Come on, while we're here. (Gumball starts making out with the doll.) '''Skylar: '''GUMBALL! Help us! '''Gumball: '''Oh no, they'll try voting you out. Don't worry, I'll save you. (Gumball lets go of the rope.) '''Jeff: '''Gumball has let go of the rope. So Team Monkey wins round two. (On Team Incredible.) '''Bobert: '''Alright, if we're ever gonna win this challenge, Emily has to iniate her plan now. '''Emily: '''But I was saving it for- '''Team Incredible: '''Do it NOW! '''Emily: '''Ok. Ok. (Emily puts on a Teri costume and walks over to Gumball.) '''Emily: '''It's me Gumball, Teri. '''Gumball: '''Teri?! Is it really you?! '''Emily: '''Yes Gumball, it is I. I began the war of fighting with CBS, and I did it, just to see your face. '''Gumball: '''Oh my gosh! It is you! (Gumball starts making out with Emily.) '(In confessional) Emily: 'Well I did it. I did what I wanted to do since the day I got out here. '(out) Jeff: '''Alright, round three starts now. '''Gumball: '''You really think we can win this Teri? '''Emily: '''Yes Gumball, I believe. (Gumball and Emily pull the rope so hard that all of Team Monkey goes over the white line.) '''Jeff: '''And with that Team Incredible wins round three. '''Emily: '''YES! We did it! '''Bobert: '''Alright, group huddle, guys. (Team Incredible huddles up.) '''Bobert: '''Let's face it, that was a great run. We need to do exactly what we just did. Only this time, lets all pull as hard as we can. Agreed? '''Team Incredible: '''Agreed. '''Jeff: '''Alright guys. Round four starts now. (All of Team Incredible pull with all their might, causing Team Monkey to go over the white line.) '''Jeff: And another quick win by Team Incredible. We're tied now, next round is for the win. Miss Simian: 'Alright guys! THEY'RE BEATING US! WE NEED TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE! EVERYBODY IS EXPECTED TO PULL! PULL! PULL! '''Darwin: '''Didn't I already tell you that I can hardly grasp it? '''Miss Simian: '''DON'T CONTRADICT ME! I don't care if you have a broken bone, strength limit, or physically inept, WE'RE GOING OUT THERE TO MAST THEM IN RENOUN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! '''Tobias: '''Banana Joe. '''Banana Joe: '''What? '''Tobias: '''I have a plan. '''Banana Joe: '''Well what is it? (Tobias whispers to Banana Joe the plan so quiet it's inaudible.) '''Banana Joe: '''I like that plan. '''Jeff: '''Alright guys, it's time for the final round. (Everyone gets into position.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, this one's for the win. The final round starts now. (Both teams start pulling with all their might.) '''Miss Simian: '''PULL HARDER! '''Gumball: '''Come on Teri, pull harder! (The two teams start pulling even harder.) '''Tobias: '''Banana Joe, it's time. '''Banana Joe: '''Right. (Tobias and Banana Joe then let go of the rope at the same time.) '''Jeff: '''TEAM INCREDIBLE WINS IMMUNITY! '''Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! '''Jeff: '''Team Incredible, you are safe from Tribal Council. No one's going home tonight. Team Monkey, you'll have to go to Tribal Council where one person will be voted out tonight. (On Team Monkey, everyone is crowed around Miss Simian.) '''Miss Simian: '''Alright guys, I'm going to make myself very clear. WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR LETTING GO OF THE ROPE?! '''Darwin: '''I know. '''Miss Simian: '''SO YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU?! '''Darwin: '''No, but- '''Miss Simian: '''BUT WHAT?! '''Darwin: '''I didn't do it, but I know who did. '''Miss Simian: '''Well, SPIT IT OUT! '''Darwin: '''Okay. It was Tobias and Banana Joe. '''Miss Simian: '''I HAD A FEELING IT WAS SO! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! '''Tobias: '''Why should I tell you? (Miss Simian gives a threatning look.) '''Banana Joe: '''He did it to get rid of you. '''Tobias: '''Banana Joe? '''Miss Simian: '''JUST YOU WAIT! (Miss Simian storms off.) '(in confessional) Tobias: 'You know, I'm pretty confident going into tonight's vote. But I may be a little worried for my friend here. '(out) TRIBAL COUNCIL (Team Monkey comes in.) Jeff: '''Tobias, what was your plan at the challenge today? '''Tobias: Well we all know here and out that we hate Miss Simian. So I once again commence my plan for her elimination, by essentially giving up the challenge. Jeff: '''Well, you are aware that means your head is on the chopping block. '''Tobias: Absolutely, but by the way people have been acting around Miss Simian, I don't think that it'll be a big problem. Jeff: '''Now Banana Joe, I noticed that you and Tobias were working in tandem. Were you in anyway involved with this plan? '''Banana Joe: '''Yes. Before the final round, Tobias was talking to me about this plan he had in mind. And we're best friends, so I couldn't say no to him. '''Jeff: '''One of the main ideas of Survivor is leadership. And it's leadership that gets you far in this game. Even though you are best friends, did you think there would be consequences to the plan? '''Banana Joe: '''I knew there would be consequences, but I hate Miss Simian just as much as Tobias does. During the challenge and even right now, she's continuing to grow. And I think that we need to stop her before she gets too big. '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian, did you think the plan was dangerous? '''Miss Simian: '''Of course. You see in my opinion, it's not my status that I was worrying about, but that of the whole tribe. '''Jeff: '''Alright, looks like there's a tough decision to make tonight. It is time to vote. (Everybody votes.) (Jeff returns with the ballot box.) '''Jeff: '''If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol, and they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. (No one answers.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediatley, I'll read the votes. First vote, Miss Simian. '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian, two votes Miss Simian. '''Jeff: '''Banana Joe, two votes Miss Simian, one vote Banana Joe. '''Jeff: '''Banana Joe, we're tied, two votes Miss Simian, two votes Banana Joe. '''Jeff: '''Tobias, two votes Miss Simian, two votes Banana Joe, one vote Tobias, one vote left. '''Jeff: '''8th person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island, Banana Joe. That's three votes, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch. '''Banana Joe: '''Bye Tobias. '''Tobias: '''Good bye, I'll keep fighting. (Banana Joe comes up with his torch.) '''Jeff: '''Banana Joe, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Banana Joe's torch.) '''Jeff: '''It's time for you to go. (Banana Joe leaves.) '''Jeff: '''Well, we should keep in mind, leadership goes a long way and not following. Grab your torches, head back to camp. '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island